Brightness Dragon Lord
Brightness Dragon Lord (ブライトネス・ドラゴンロード) is a Dragon Lord, one of the most powerful dragons in the New World. Appearance Personality Due to his habit of experimenting and breeding with other races, he is most feared by fellow Dragon Lords. Said to have the mind of a scholar rather than a warrior, the Brightness Dragon Lord is considered a loner due to his unique hobbies. It was revealed that none of the Brightness Dragon Lord's brethren seems to have a clear understanding of him because of his own way of thinking and why he does things the way he does. According to the author Maruyama, the said Dragon Lord has a perverted mindset to the point that he tends to shout out sexual lines during the act of copulation with a female. Background Brightness Dragon Lord was the founder of the Dragon Kingdom.Overlord Volume 4 Prologue Currently, the Dragon Lord's great-granddaughter rules the Kingdom in his place through inheritance from his previous descendant to where she is now. This Dragon Lord's perverted nature led to fear among his colleagues as well as his eccentricities being part of it. His residence was said to be held at the top of a mountain located around the center of the continent.Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus: Pamphlet Sheet Rigrit noted that he has been mingling around with humans while making babies. While so, he seems to teach some of his offspring about Wild Magic as they inherited the capability to use Wild Magic, educating them on how to use this ancient magic system. For example, he happens to play a scholarly role in his great-grandchild's upbringing who at some point in time, became the queen of her own nation currently. He taught his offspring a variety of details about the fundamentals of using Wild Magic and how his other True Dragon Lord brethren can access it and the most powerful spells they can cast. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Rigrit Bers Caurau asked Platinum Dragon Lord if they should reach out for help from the other Dragon Lords to combat the new threat that had appeared in the New World. Particularly, she mentions the Brightness Dragon Lord and noted that he had children with humanity in the past. With his friend's suggestion in mind, Platinum Dragon Lord considers swaying Brightness Dragon Lord to their side. However, he figures that there will be a higher chance of obtaining aid from the Sea City rather than seek his colleague out.Overlord Volume 07 Intermission The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Fluder Paradyne mentions that Brightness Dragon Lord's blood flows within Draudillon Oriculus's veins, allowing her the ability to use Wild Magic. Realizing that only descendants like Draudillon who shared the same bloodline as Brightness Dragon Lord can use Wild Magic, Fluder encourages Jircniv to marry her, but the latter was against the idea of doing so since she isn't his ideal type.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: War of Words Abilities and Powers Given the fact that Brightness Dragon Lord is the ancestor of Draudillon Oriculus, who is capable of casting Wild Magic, it can be concluded that he too should be able to use it. Since he is a true-blood dragon among Dragon Lords, the cost of using Wild Magic is by far not as severe as it would be for his great-granddaughter.Overlord Volume 09 Intermission He is not the least bit interested in fighting, seeing the engagement of combat as nothing more than an annoyance to him. According to Maruyama, he is intelligent like that of a scholar. This may have been partly the reason why he did not bother to confront or challenge the Eight Greed Kings' rule five centuries ago with his fellow Dragon Lords. The tier spell Stop is ineffective against Brightness Dragon Lord. Active Wild Magic Spells: * World-Separating Wall: It creates a teleport-blocking barrier, trapping the foe from using teleportation magic within the user's surroundings. In a way, the World-Warping Barrier simply interferes with teleportation through it. So, teleportation was possible as long as the start and endpoints were both inside the barrier. An enemy could simply teleport to the edge of the barrier and then walk right through the barrier itself.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 4: The Beyonders Relationships Draudillon Oriculus While she is his great-granddaughter, they don't appear to be in contact as the thought of asking for his help did not even come across the queen's mind. Cure Elim Los Malvar Much like his peer, the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord Cure Elim, the Brightness Dragon Lord also shares the same negative sentiments about YGGDRASIL players. He harbors a deep resentment towards players for the past actions they have done to endanger dragonkind to the point of close to extinction. Trivia * Alongside the Goblin King, Brightness Dragon Lord was one of the two non-humanoid beings known so far to have impregnated a human. * In the Overlord Bonus Volume, Brightness Dragon Lord fought against Suzuki Satoru which had ended in a draw between the two. According to Suzuki, it was only a draw because he had decided to run away from the Dragon Lord. However, Suzuki notes if that's Brightness Dragon Lord's limit, he was confident of being able to beat him the next time they meet again.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 3: Five-Year Preparations Quotes References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Dragonlings Category:Young Dragons Category:Adult Dragons Category:Old Dragons Category:Elder Dragons Category:Ancient Dragons Category:Sovereigns Category:Magic Casters Category:Wild Magic Casters Category:Dragon Lords Category:Legendary Figures Category:Dragon Kingdom